


And I will always be there

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Cherik and X-men verse [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written April 2, 2015<br/>More Cherik. Again, Charles' POV, but this is older Charles and Erik, basically at the point of the later films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will always be there

Age and time  
Has cooled our ardour  
And the fire of our convictions

When once we were heartsick foes  
Now we're more often squabbling allies  
Easy friends even at war

And still you scoff at idealism,  
At my search for hope

But my dearest friend,  
I can still remember  
The bittersweet taste of your tears  
Joy mixed with sorrow  
When you still could weep

I still remember a night  
When you found serenity in my arms  
I remember the man who told me  
Come what may  
Never to doubt his love

Old friend, when will you see  
The hope I seek is yours?


End file.
